Une histoire de tatouage
by YuanSkylliks
Summary: Lorsque Tony apprend que Kate à un tatouage, il veut en savoir plus. Mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'il la soupçonne d'être complice avec son patron ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le tatouage

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas; le chapitre 1 se déroule à la fin de l'épisode 12 de la saison 1 " My other left foot " : Durant l'épisode, Tony ne cesse de charrier Kate sur son tatouage, à la fin de l'épisode Gibbs affirme qu'elle ment. Je mentionne également l'épisode 8 " Marine Down " de la même saison.

Pour vous donner un indice chronologique: l'épisode 8 à lieu le 16 décembre 2003 et l'épisode 12 se déroule le 3 février 2004 ( Je ne pense pas que ça aide grand monde mais certain s'attachent aux dates donc... Enjoy ! )

Je suis contente de vous poster ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

\- Gibbs ! Essayait-elle une ultime fois. S'il te plais sois sérieux...  
\- J'ai horreur que tu m'appelle comme ça Caitlin, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais que l'on s'en cache.  
\- J'ai peur que tous ça ne change si les autres l'apprennent.  
\- Tous ça quoi ? Kate, je suis ton patron ! C'est moi qui ai inventé ces foutues règles auxquelles tu penses !  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais nos relations avec l'équipe, ce n'est pas toi qui en es responsable ! Imagine un peu comment nous serions vus ! Ducky et Abby seraient compréhensifs... Mais Tony ne nous parlera plus jamais de la même façon !  
\- Ca ce n'est pas un problème, je peux me passer de son manque de maturité ! Rétorqua Gibbs en plaisantant.  
\- Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu pourrais perdre ton autorité si les autres l'apprenaient !  
\- Vue sous cet angle...  
\- Et quand bien même notre relation serait accepté au sein de l'équipe, imagines si cela venait à sortir des bureaux du NCIS !  
\- Je perdrai de ma crédibilité devant Fornell et les autres. Conclut-il.  
\- Et n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée t'accuserai de favoritisme Gibbs.  
\- Et ils auraient raison Kate. Répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Même si ça ne me plaît pas, je respecte ton choix, personne ne sera au courant de rien.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à te retenir de hurler sur tous les toits que nous sommes ensembles ! Reprit-elle avec un air malicieux.  
\- Et te traiter comme un simple agent au travail... Aucun signe compromettant notre relation. Réalisait-il alors déçu.  
\- Pas de câlins, pas de bisous... Rien de tous ça au travail !  
\- Si ce n'est qu'au travail ! Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser et la tirer dans la chambre de son agent.

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que nos deux agents étaient ensemble, suite à leur enquête en coopération avec Paula Cassidy, Kate avait longtemps réfléchi sur la nature de sa relation avec Gibbs. Sur ce petit jeu auquel ils semblaient tous les deux jouer qui ressemblait vaguement à celui de Paula et Tony. Elle avait réalisé que si l'un des deux ne brisait pas une règle du jeu, alors celui-ci pouvait durer longtemps. Trop longtemps.  
Alors elle avait décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure en se rapprochant de Gibbs sous une autre face, fini les piques et la provocation, elle voulait devenir complice avec lui. Elle dut ce lever le matin plus tôt pour accompagner son patron boire un café, discuter et parler boulot dans la bonne humeur. À chaque fois que Tony faisait le pitre, elle voyait là une occasion de renforcer sa complicité avec Gibbs en le charriant elle aussi, appuyant Gibbs lorsqu'il réprimandait ou se moquait de Tony.  
Et cette relation de complicité n'était pas pour déplaire au patron. Elle évolua lorsqu'il avait sauvé la vie de son agent alors que Jack Canton - un criminel qui essayait d'embaumer un marin's vivant afin de récupérer deux millions dollars - avait lancé une grenade sur les agents. Gibbs avait eut le réflexe de pousser subitement son agent et probablement lui sauver la vie. Cette histoire s'était terminé avec deux morts, une oreille en moins pour le marin's et un bras sanguinolent du côté de Gibbs.  
Mais pas que ! En rentrant au NCIS, il avait fallu soigner l'épaule de Gibbs. Impossible de le forcer à aller à l'hôpital, ce fut Ducky qui s'en occupa en présence de Kate bien trop inquiète pour son patron. À l'issue de la soirée, ils avaient tous les trois conclus qu'un bon restaurant ne ferait de mal à personne. Abby étant à l'une de ses soirées Punk et Tony étant déjà partis depuis belles lurettes, ils étaient partis manger entre eux.  
Un repas durant lequel Kate en apprit beaucoup sur son ami Ducky qui en avait profité pour raconter mille-et-une histoires. À sa grande déception par contre, elle n'en apprit pas plus sur son patron. C'est en partit pour cette raison qu'à la fin du repas, lorsque Ducky était parti rejoindre sa mère, elle avait osé lui demander si elle pouvait s'inviter chez lui afin de voir ce fameux bateau dont tout le monde lui parlait. Ce fut le début de leur histoire. Un 16 décembre qui avait marqué un tournant dans la vie de la jeune femme et de son patron.  
Cela faisait donc bientôt deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et que leur relation était caché au reste de l'équipe sous la demande de Kate.  
Mais ce jour-ci, Gibbs en avait décidé autrement. Entendre Tony lorgner sur le tatouage de sa bien-aimée lui devenait insupportable. Il n'était pas jaloux, non. Il savait très bien que Kate ne ferait jamais rien avec ce gosse immature. Non, c'était de se taire qui était insupportable. Il connaissait ce tatouage et tous balancer à Tony lui démangeait le bout de langue. Mais pas pour l'instant. Ils devaient parler boulot et oublier ce contretemps.

\- On a toutes les pièces du puzzle ?  
\- Presque toutes ! Commença Kate  
\- La jambe gauche et la tête manquent toujours. Termina Tony.  
\- D'autres tatouages ?  
\- Rien que la rose que Kate porte sur les fesses. Avait répondu Tony en relançant pour la énième fois le sujet.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Après tous, donner un indice à Tony sur la nature de ce tatouage ne lui était pas interdit. Kate lui avait seulement demandé de se taire quant à cette relation...

\- Ce n'est pas une rose.

Et voilà. Il avait craqué. Finalement, il était peut-être tout aussi immature que cet enfant de DiNozzo qui se mit à grommeler en fixant son ami. Kate, qui avait compris le sous-entendu de Gibbs, se mit aussitôt sur la défensif. S'il lui restait encore une chance de défaire tous les doutes posés sur eux, elle était preneuse.

\- Il n'en sait rien. Essaya-t-elle pour se justifier auprès d'Abby et Tony. Il ment comme il a menti pour la digitaline ! Continua-t-elle avant de constater qu'Abby souriait comme une enfant. Allez ! Avoue !

Personne ne la croyait. Bien sûr. Comment croire un mensonge... Abby était tout émoustillée de cette découverte et Tony souriait deux fois plus. Ok, si son patron ne mettait pas fin tout de suite à ce qu'il venait de lancer, alors ils étaient foutus. Tony ne gâcherait pas une occasion pareille de déceler une information sur la vie privée de Kate ou de son patron !

\- Gibbs ! Reprit-elle.

Si les choses semblaient devenir gênantes pour son ami, Gibbs lui semblait se délecter de la situation. Celui-ci n'osa plus se retourner et se mit à sourire de sa bêtise. Abby avait compris, il l'imaginait sourire elle aussi dans son dos. Quant à Tony, il devait probablement s'imaginer des tas de choses sur eux. Et quasiment tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer était certainement vrai. Maintenant, il restait une question à résoudre : comment allait-il s'excuser auprès de Kate sans y perdre sa fierté et sans avoir celle-ci sur le dos.  
Elle sentit que cet instant serait interminable. Tony ne bougerait probablement pas temps qu'il n'aura pas d'informations supplémentaires et Abby semblait bien trop intéressée par la nature de cette phrase que Gibbs avait subitement émise.

\- J'abandonne. Pensez ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! Disait-elle pour conclure la conversation, s'approchant de son bureau afin de récupérer son manteau et ses affaires.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Gibbs, je refuse de répondre !  
\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu affirmais il y a quelques jours de cela...

En sentant toute l'ironie de cette phrase, Abby et Tony qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'alors, décidèrent subrepticement de disparaître du cadre en s'éloignant tout doucement du couple.

\- Non ! Restez-là vous deux ! Je suis certaine que vous allez adorez ce que Gibbs a à vous dire !

Ce fut sur ces mots agrémentés d'un sourire qu'elle décida de partir et disparue dans la cage d'escalier voulant à tout prix éviter que Gibbs ne la rejoigne dans l'ascenseur si elle avait pris celui-ci. Elle n'était pas vexée ou remontée contre lui. Quoiqu'un peu. Mais ce départ si prématuré précédé de sarcasmes n'était pas pour témoigner de sa colère.  
Au contraire. Elle avait compris le petit jeu de son amant et avait décidé de l'y enfoncer un peu plus. En effet, en partant juste après avoir semé le doute sur la nature de cette relation, elle savait qu'elle laissait son renard argenté avec un gamin plein de questions sur leur vie privé et une gamine tout émoustillée de connaître tous les détails. Or Gibbs n'aimait pas raconter sa vie privée. Et puisque c'est lui qui avait semé le doute le premier, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était piégé.  
De son côté, l'agent du NCIS ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce que Kate le laisse seul avec deux enfants. À vrai dire, il s'imaginait la mettre dans l'embarras et écouter bien sagement les explications qu'elle donnerait aux autres. À aucun moment il ne la pensait capable de retourner la situation en le laissant devoir donner des explications. Un long silence s'était installé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait trouver une solution. Ce fut Tony qui la lui offrit sur un plateau.

\- Alors patron, ce tatouage ?  
\- DiNozzo ! Hurla Gibbs avant de se retourner et lui mettre une baffe derrière le crâne. Tu la boucles ou bien je te noie dans de l'acide. Et je m'assurai personnellement de ton dossier !  
\- Bien patron.  
\- Et si j'entends quoique ce soit sur ce tatouage dans les prochains jours. Commença-t-il en regardant Abby. Je peux vous promettre à tous les deux que vous ne verrez plus qu'une seule pièce au NCIS : les toilettes que vous serez chargé de nettoyer !

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'en alla en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Raaah ! Je déteste quand il fait ça Abby !  
\- Moi j'aime bien, ça lui donne un coté mignon.  
\- Mignon ? Tu le trouves mignon quand il nous menace de mort ?  
\- Rectification Tony : quand il te menace de mort.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Je veux connaître le tatouage de Kate.  
\- Tu as une préférence pour les toilettes des hommes ou des femmes ?  
\- Ahah très drôle.  
\- Gibbs met toujours ses menaces à exécution, Tony.  
\- Si tu le dis. Conclut-il avec une idée bien précise en tête.

En dehors des locaux du NCIS, Kate souriait, elle était contente, tout simplement. Gibbs était piégé et elle était fière d'elle pour avoir réussi à retourner la situation. Elle arrivait à hauteur de sa voiture lorsque son amant avait réussi à la rattraper. Il s'était positionné du côté passager et fixait Kate avec ce fameux sourire dont personne ne connaissait le secret. L'agent leva les yeux au ciel avant de déverrouiller ses portières et rentrer dans l'habitacle en s'asseyant à sa place, suivit de son patron qui fit de même à côté d'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna le visage dans sa direction, le fixant à son tour. Cette fois-ci, elle ne souriait plus, finalement déçue qu'il ne soit pas resté coincé plus longtemps avec ses agents.  
Ce fut lui qui coupa le silence qui venait de s'installer durant cette bataille de regard qui voulait dire tant. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler pour comprendre chacun de leur côté ce que voulait dire l'autre. Mais Gibbs trouvait ce silence pesant et, par-dessus tout, il souhaitait savoir si sa bien-aimée lui en voulait d'avoir indirectement révélé leur relation.

\- Vous souhaitez me dire quelque chose agent Todd ?  
\- Absolument rien.  
\- Alors démarrez. Ordonna-t-il, désireux de rester seul avec elle autre part que dans une voiture.  
\- Pour aller où ?

Elle lui en voulait. Ce fut la conclusion à laquelle Gibbs arriva en entendant ces quelques mots.

\- Je ne sais pas, disons... Chez moi ? À moins que vous ne préfériez votre lit agent Todd ?  
\- Très drôle. Rétorqua-t-elle avec une mimique sarcastique qui en disait long sur son état de pensée : elle était vexée.  
\- Je t'en prie Kate, ne fais pas l'enfant, DiNozzo à le droit de savoir.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Dès l'instant où Gibbs avait prononcé ces mots, il avait pu lire sur le visage de sa belle qu'il allait se faire incendier. Et il n'avait pas tort, l'agent Todd s'apprêtait à lui faire passer les pires instants de sa vie, lui montrer pourquoi elle avait été à la sécurité du Président avant d'être au NCIS. En outre, il comprit qu'il passerait la nuit seul lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de son agent perdre toutes traces de sourire.

\- JE fais l'enfant ?! Tu es pire que Tony ! Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour te supporter quand tu as ce genre de comportement ! Je croyais être tombé dans les bras d'un beau marin's courageux et mature. Au lieu de ça, je ne vois qu'un vieux gamin aux cheveux blancs et qui ne jure que par du café aussi immonde que sa coupe de cheveux !  
\- Ma quoi ? Essayait-il vainement.  
\- C'est moi qui parle Gibbs ! Tu m'insupportes ! Tu n'avais en aucun cas le droit de divulguer cette information à Tony ! Oh et puis merde ! J'en ai marre ! Sort de ma voiture Gibbs.  
\- Kate...  
\- Non ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Tu auras beau me parler avec douceur et me regarder comme un chien battu, ce soir tu dors seul. Et n'espère même pas me voir venir toquer à ta porte dans la nuit pour te faire des excuses Gibbs ! Maintenant que Tony sait pour mon tatouage, et pour nous aussi, je vais mener une vie atroce au travail.  
\- S'il te plais ?  
\- Je refuse Gibbs. Ca ne sert à rien d'insister.  
\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !  
\- Quelle que soit l'idée que tu as en tête, je t'ai dit non ! D'ailleurs, puisque tu me demandes d'anticiper, alors je vais anticiper ce que tu veux me dire : probablement une blague - certainement pas drôle faut-il préciser - concernant notre soirée. Je t'ai dit que tu dormirais seul et tu penses à jouer sur les mots pour savoir si tu as la possibilité de faire autre chose que dormir en ma compagnie ? Et bien saches que non ! Ca aussi, tu le feras seul. Quoi ? Tu es étonné que l'un de tes agents ait réussi à te percer et deviner ce à quoi tu pensais ? Oh, et tant que j'y suis ! J'ai une autre carte en poche pour te prouver que tu n'es qu'un gamin : tu n'es pas meilleur amant qu'un adolescent précoce et boutonneux !

Elle se tut aussitôt que ces quelques mots furent prononcés, elle ne le pensait pas du tout, mais elle avait envie de toucher l'estime de Gibbs, le blessé comme lui l'avait blessé. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment le temps de prendre une inspiration que Gibbs reprit la parole de plus belle bien déterminé à dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête, jusqu'alors resté stoïque face à cette incartade venant de Kate.

\- Mais bon sang Caitlin quand vas-tu arrêter de me couper la parole ! J'essayais juste de te dire que Tony ne sait rien, ni sur ton tatouage, ni sur nous !

L'agent féminin du NCIS vira soudainement au rouge et baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui jouaient entre elles, s'entremêlant sous l'effet de la gêne occasionnée par les derniers mots de son amant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'incendier sans raison valable, lui avait coupé la parole plus d'une fois, injurier... Et probablement un peu, humilié ?

\- Il ne sait rien ?  
\- Non, rien du tout ! C'est bon, tu es calmé ?  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Gibbs, je suis désolé !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma coupe de cheveux ? Et mon café est très bon !  
\- S'il te plais Gibbs, tout le monde au NCIS te le dis, ton café est imbuvable ! Quant à tes cheveux... Un passage chez le coiffeur ne te ferait pas de mal. Avait-elle dit avec sincérité, espérant qu'il omette le reste de la conversation.  
\- Et pour l'adolescent boutonneux ? J'ai été très impressionné par la métaphore.  
\- Je ne le pensais pas Gibbs.  
\- Tu avais pourtant l'air assez convaincu en me le disant.  
\- Je voulais blesser ton estime Jethro.  
\- Ce n'est pas en m'appelant Jethro que je vais te pardonner Kate ! Je suis déçu de savoir que je ne te comble pas.  
\- Oh, je t'assure, je suis comblé Gibbs. Tu veux toujours passer la nuit chez moi ?  
\- C'est une proposition agent Todd ?  
\- Disons un traité de paix ? Et par la même occasion, j'aimerais que nous nous occupions de l'affaire DiNozzo. Affirma-t-elle en démarrant la voiture.  
\- L'affaire DiNozzo ?  
\- Je veux que cette crapule d'enfant paie.

Le poivre et sel n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un sourire. La soirée promettait, et la fin de semaine encore plus. Kate n'en louperait pas une pour se venger de son coéquipier, et Gibbs n'allait sûrement pas l'en empêcher. Sans compter que l'agent DiNozzo n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion d'enquêter sur ce fameux tatouage. De quoi donner des raison à l'agent Todd de se venger.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'aide de McGee

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Dans ce chapitre, je mentionne l'épisode 13 " One shot, One kill " de la première saison. Si cela vous aide à vous repérer, il se déroule le 10 février 2004 ( soit une semaine après le premier chapitre de cette fiction ).

J'ai eu quelques bons retours sur le début de ma fiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 _Réponse à Kikoo pour sa review :_ Merci ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis désolé pour les quelques fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible... Et oui, je compte bien continuer ! Tu as le chapitre 2 ici et je prévois un chapitre 3, j'ai également quelques projets autour du Kibbs, en éspérant qu'ils aboutissent tous !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Si Tony avait tout de même décidé d'enquêter sur le tatouage de Kate malgré les avertissements de son boss ? Que se passerait-il ?

* * *

" Et si j'entends quoique ce soit sur ce tatouage dans les prochains jours. Je peux vous promettre à tous les deux que vous ne verrez plus qu'une seule pièce au NCIS : les toilettes que vous serez chargé de nettoyer ! " Anthony DiNozzo se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir entendu cette menace sortir du bec de son patron, mais il n'en démordait pas moins, il était bien déterminé à résoudre trois mystères : où se trouve le tatouage de son amie ? Quel est le motif qu'elle a pu se graver dans la peau ? Et comment leur patron avait pu affirmer avec autant de tact qu'elle mentait en mentionnant qu'il s'agissait d'une rose ?

L'une des trois questions que se posait l'agent répondait indirectement à l'autre, mais dans quel sens fallait-il le prendre ? En effet, si le tatouage de Kate est bien sur la fesse comme elle le lui avait dit en affirmant que s'était une rose, alors pourquoi Gibbs ne l'avait reprise que sur le motif et non pas sur l'emplacement de celui-ci ? Devait-il comprendre que son amie s'était bel et bien faite tatouer la fesse ? Et si oui, comment Gibbs pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas une rose ? Il aurait pour cela fallut qu'il ait vu son agent nue, ou tout du moins, sa fesse.

Deux hypothèses s'offraient à lui : soit son patron a eu l'opportunité de voir le tatouage de l'agent Todd et donc, celui-ci serait potentiellement son amant car jamais, au grand jamais, Kate ne se dénuderait devant Gibbs s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Soit son patron n'a juste pas mentionné qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur la fesse, dans quel cas les trois questions se retrouvent sans réponses.

Pourquoi le monde était si cruel avec lui ? Toujours au centre des injustices. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions et maintenant, il avait mal à la tête.- DiNozzo !

La voix stridente de son patron résonna dans tout l'OpenSpace. Six jours complets qu'il n'avait pas parlé de ce fameux tatouage à qui que ce soit par crainte que son boss ne mette ses menaces à exécution, en revanche, il y avait longuement pensé et s'était posé des tas de questions qui jusqu'à présent étaient toujours sans réponses.

Mais alors, pourquoi Gibbs venait-il à l'instant de lui hurler dessus ? Il n'avait encore rien fait de maladroit pour ne laisser aucune opportunité à Kate et McGee de l'embêter ou à Gibbs de l'engueuler. Ce pourrait-il que celui-ci puisse lire dans ses pensées ? Après tout, cet homme apporte plus de questions que de réponses et il sait toujours tout avant les autres.

L'agent du NCIS se retourna doucement en craignant le pire, si Gibbs savait lire dans les pensées, alors Tony serait bon laver les toilettes. Lorsqu'il eu parcouru 180 degrés sur lui-même, il releva les yeux pour apercevoir son patron à mi-chemin dans les escaliers du MTAC.

\- Oui patron ?

\- Au MTAC, tout de suite !

Le jeune Italien regarda sa coéquipière assise à son bureau qui haussa un sourcil pour témoigner de son incompréhension, il se leva alors d'un bond et rejoignit Gibbs qui était déjà depuis quelques secondes entré dans la salle de vidéoconférences.

\- Tu as besoin de moi Gibbs ?

\- Pas moi, lui. Avait-il dit d'un ton des plus neutre, pointant son doigt sur l'un des petits écrans de la salle. Il a besoin d'informations sur Paula Cassidy, j'ai pensé que tu étais le plus qualifié pour répondre à ses questions.

DiNozzo eu un léger sourire, il allait peut-être avoir l'opportunité de revoir Paula. Il n'eu cependant pas le temps d'interroger Gibbs quant à la nature des questions auxquelles il serait soumis, celui-ci étant déjà sorti du MTAC en laissant une porte fermée derrière lui.

\- Bien ! Au travail agent McGee ! Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez sauf ses mensurations, c'est personnel bien sûr.

\- Euh, pardon Monsieur, je ne voulais pas...

\- Agent McGee ! J'apprécie que vous m'appeliez Monsieur, mais cessez de bégayer et dites moi pour quelles raisons vous avez besoin d'informations sur l'agent Paula Cassidy.

\- Et bien, vous savez, il y a des rumeurs qui court et, comprenez que pour Norfolk, la situation devient compromettante... Mes supérieurs ne veulent pas supporter qu'une agent du NCIS batifole avec d'autres marin's alors...

\- Est-ce que Gibbs le sait ?

\- Non Monsieur.

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête, et si l'agent McGee pouvait l'aider dans son enquête à propos de Kate et son tatouage. Il était bon en informatique à près tout ! Pirater un compte Facebook, un compte mail ou quelques idioties de ce genre afin d'en découvrir un peu plus sur sa vie privée était dans ses cordes ! Et il avait de quoi faire chanter le petit nouveau en plus. Si celui-ci l'aidait à trouver le tatouage de Kate alors il pourrait, en échange de bons procédés, lui divulguer le nouveau tatouage d'Abby !

\- Bien, venez aux bureaux agent McGee, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

\- Oui Monsieur, mais pour l'agent Paula Cassidy, qu'est-ce que je dois dire à mes supérieurs ?

\- Qu'un marin's ne doit jamais croire les rumeurs qui court agent McGee, Paula ne " batifole " pas avec les autres marin's : elle protège sa couverture afin de récolter des informations. Quand est-ce que vous pourrez venir ?

\- Et bien... Je ne pourrais pas avant jeudi Monsieur. La journée est bientôt finie et on a besoin de moi à Norfolk demain et mercredi. Désolé Monsieur.

\- Parfait agent McGee, je vous attendrais à huit heures, tachez de ne pas arriver en retard.

Aussitôt eut-il fini de parler qu'il coupa le micro et retira son oreillette afin de couper court à cette conversation. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de l'affaire Todd sans rien craindre de son supérieur.

Le lendemain fut une journée plutôt agité puisque l'équipe de Gibbs du enquêter sur deux meurtres provenant du même assassin. Les deux victimes étaient des recruteurs de la marine et le tueur un tireur d'élite plutôt expérimenté.

Mais le pire, ce fut le surlendemain, lorsque Gibbs avait soudainement décidé de faire une mission suicide sous couverture en entrainant l'agent Todd avec lui. Tony n'avait pas cessé de se faire du mouron pour eux. Mais pour Kate s'était encore pire. Lorsque son amant avait trouvé une plume déposé par l'assassin, elle avait craint le pire. Et cet instant paisible en amoureux s'était rapidement transformé en cauchemar pour l'agent qui avait eu le temps de voir la balle s'enfoncer dans les vitres du bureau, épargnant la mort à celui qu'elle aimait.

Tony et Abby avaient eu le temps de trouver la provenance du tir et ainsi, l'agent DiNozzo avait pu mettre fin aux jours de cet assassin qui avait quelques minutes plutôt menacé la vie de ses amis.

Arrivés aux bureaux, ils avaient tous fait leur rapport individuellement et Kate, qui avait finie la première, avait cherché quelques informations sur l'assassin.

\- Kyle Hendricks, 22 ans, candidature rejetée par le sergent Gordon McKenzi le 11 aout 2002 au bureau de recrutement de Rockville. Il n'a pas réussi les tests de personnalité : fortes tendances sociopathes et comportement asocial. Il voulait entrer dans le corps des marin's dans le seul but de devenir sniper.

\- Oui, mais il faut admettre que s'était un sacré bon tireur. Commença Gibbs. Anthony, Capitaine. Ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire à celle-ci. Bonne nuit. Conclut-il, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci la rejoindrait pour passer la nuit avec lui. Ce que Tony ignorait bien sûr.

Elle esquissa un énorme sourire à cet éloge qu'il venait de lui faire et retourna à son bureau. En effet, elle passera une bonne nuit, ça elle le savait d'avance. Et c'est exactement ce pourquoi elle attrapa son manteau en espérant rattraper son amant.

Tony de son côté en avait décidé autrement. Il avait décidé de foutre la paix à son ami par rapport à ce tatouage et ce dans l'unique raison qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle aujourd'hui. Pour elle et pour Gibbs, il devait l'admettre. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu celui-ci appeler Kate " capitaine ", il avait cédé de nouveau à la tentation et voulait savoir si les deux agents du NCIS cachaient quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une liaison.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

\- Quoi ? Interrogea Kate.

\- D'être son officier supérieure.

\- Tu veux savoir si je l'ai un peu martyrisé ? Obligé à me saluer ? À m'appeler " Madame " ?

\- Tu m'en diras tant !

\- C'était super ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long. Elle devait admettre que cette mission sous couverture était super. Seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu mens.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais, Abby m'a dit que l'uniforme t'allait très bien à toi aussi ! Avait-elle dit en espérant lui clouer le bec pour obtenir un peu plus de tranquilité.

\- Elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Oui et elle dit que tu iras très bien avec un motard en blouson de cuir, un beau chef indien, un cow-boy et tous ces charmants macho-machoman !

Tony enragea intérieurement et s'efforça de rire pour feinter l'auto-dérision. Lorsque Kate disparue dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci relança McGee par e-mail afin d'être sûr que celui-ci viendrait lui porter main forte. Après ce court échange, il rentra chez lui et se mit en tête une fin de semaine agitée. Il se devait de trouver la réponse à ses questions.

Le lendemain, McGee arriva comme prévu à huit heures et contre toute attente pour lui, qui ne connaissait pas encore les habitudes de Tony, il avait dû attendre car l'italien était en retard. Il resta donc debout, planté au milieu des bureaux de l'équipe de Gibbs qui lui, était déjà présent et en compagnie de Kate. Tout deux le dévisageaient en ne sachant quoi penser de sa présence.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelques choses McGee ? Demanda Gibbs.

\- Euh... Non. À vrai dire, c'est Monsieur DiNozzo qui m'a demandé de lui rendre un service alors...

L'agent Todd regarda son amant dans l'interrogation et accorda un sourire au petit nouveau encore tout hésitant.

\- Il vous force encore à l'appeler " Monsieur " ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est la convention, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un ton presque moqueur. Ce fut Gibbs qui reprit la parole.

\- Et il vous a convoqué à huit heures, j'imagine ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez vous asseoir, DiNozzo arrive toujours en retard.

\- Bien Monsieur.

L'ancien élève du MIT s'exécuta et s'installa au bureau de l'agent DiNozzo lorsque Kate l'interrogea de nouveau.

\- Dites moi, agent McGee, pour quelle raison Anthony vous à demandé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'a rien dit si ce n'est qu'il avait besoin de mes compétences en informatiques.

\- Oh ! Sûrement pour retrouver le nom d'une belle blonde. Avait-elle dit plus à l'intention de Gibbs que de McGee.

Celui-ci retint un léger sourire, son agent ne pensait qu'à cela, elle avait raison. Mais quelque chose dans son incroyable flaire lui disait que s'était pour autre chose que ce goujat faisait appel à l'informaticien.

\- McGee ! Dieu merci, tu es là !

Une voix s'éleva dans l'OpenSpace alors que Tony sortit de l'ascenseur. McGee, qui avait eu peur des représailles en s'étant installé au bureau de ce dernier, se leva aussitôt tandis que son interlocuteur se rapprochait d'un pas rapide. Et sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il déposa un gobelet de café sur le bureau de son patron.

\- Corsé, comme tu l'aimes Gibbs !

Celui-ci lui sourit et goûta le contenu du gobelet. Tony avait attendu les remerciements de son patron pour se rapprocher du bureau de son amie et lui tendre un gobelet à son tour.

\- Lait, noisettes et un peu de crème, Katie chérie.

Celle-ci hésita avant de céder et goûter aussi à son café. Aucune entourloupe. DiNozzo préparait un mauvais coup ils en étaient maintenant certains. Sinon, pourquoi chercherait-il à les amadouer ?

\- Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- De rien Kate, c'était un plaisir de t'apporter du café.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ?

\- Contrairement à l'idée générale, Kate, je peux aussi être serviable, parfois.

\- Seulement quand tu as une idée derrière la tête.

\- McGee, allons autre part, je ne voudrais pas que Kate nuise à ton travail.

Aussitôt dit, il se rendit à l'ascenseur suivit de l'intellectuel. Gibbs et Kate de leur côté se posaient tout un tas de questions et ce fut le renard aux poils gris qui se décida à mener sa petite enquête sur le comportement de son agent.

\- Où allons-nous, Monsieur ?

\- Là où tu es le plus performant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à un étage que les deux agents connaissaient tous les deux très bien : le Labby.

\- Chouette ! Vous m'emmenez voir Abby ?

\- Non, je vous emmène enquêter sur le tatouage de l'agent Todd.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, ca relève de sa vie privée, non ?

\- L'agent Todd n'a plus de vie privée depuis un moment McGee. Répliqua-t-il sur un ton grave. Passez par sa boîte mail, des réseaux sociaux ou même son assistant personnel s'il le faut, mais trouvez moi quelque chose.

\- Tony ! Intervint Abby. Tu n'as pas le droit de profiter de McGee pour tes besoins personnels !

\- Je savais que tu me dirais ça Abby.

L'agent du NCIS avait terminé sa phrase avec un ton charmeur et sortit un gros gobelet rouge de derrière son dos, du Caf Pow, la boisson préférée d'Abby ! Celle-ci lui jeta un regard assassin avant de céder et attraper le gobelet.

\- McGee ! Tu l'aides. TONY ! Tu peux me racheter avec cette boisson mais tu n'auras aucune information venant de moi.

\- Aucune ?

\- Aucune. Rien. Niet. Nada. Conclut-elle avant de faire demi-tour et rejoindre la seconde partie du laboratoire.

\- À nous deux McGee !

Ils se mirent tous les deux au travail à la recherche d'informations privées sur l'agent Todd. Pas de facebook, pas de twitter ou autres réseaux sociaux, ça compliquait un peu les choses mais rien d'infaisable pour l'intellectuel sortit tout droit du MIT. Il avait finalement réussi à accéder à sa boîte mail et dévier les messages reçus sur son cellulaire.

\- Très bien McGee, tu m'envoies tout ça que je puisse les lire. Tu peux écouter le contenu des appels aussi ?

\- Pour ça, il me faudrait un mandat, Monsieur.

\- Pas besoin de mandat dans ce genre de situation, débrouille-toi !

L'informaticien ronchonna quelques secondes avant de se remettre au travail tandis que Tony se leva afin d'aller chercher du café, il en profita pour rendre visite à Abby qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus d'une heure et la taquina quelques minutes avant de rejoindre son nouveau larbin. Il lui passa une tasse de chocolat chaud " bien méritée " et se rassied.

\- Du chocolat ? Mais je bois du café Anthony !

\- Le café s'est pour les grandes personnes McGee, et appelles moi Monsieur.

Il soupira et lui envoya les dernières données qu'il avait obtenu sur sa boîte mail.

\- Je vous ai tout envoyé, tous ses mails, appels, messages... Son dossier est confidentiel, je ne peux pas accéder à ces informations puisqu'elle a fait partit de la sécurité rapprochée du président... Impossible de trouver ses états de service ou même ses études sans enfreindre de lois. Désolé Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave McGee, tu es pardonné. Tu peux retourner à Norfolk si tu le souhaites, j'en ai fini avec toi.

Abby qui était revenue dans la pièce au même moment se planta entre McGee et Anthony en fixant ce dernier d'un air renfrogné.

\- Il reste ici. Avec moi !

Et ce fut grâce à ses paroles que le principal concerné pu rester le temps d'une journée en compagnie de la magnifique Abigail Sciuto.

De son côté, DiNozzo avait repris l'ascenseur pour remonter aux bureaux avec Kate et Gibbs. Ceux-ci n'étant pas là, il ne se posa pas trop de questions puisqu'il les avait abandonnés près de deux heures.

\- Sûrement partis boires un café en amoureux... Lâcha-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Qui ça, DiNozzo ? Répondit une voix grave dans son dos, assez proche pour que l'italien en sente le souffle.

\- Patron ? Tony se retourna pour être face à Gibbs avant de continuer. Je parlais de l'agent McGee et Abby, bien sûr ! Où est Kate ? Reprit-il en espérant ne pas se prendre de baffe derrière la tête.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?

\- J'avais besoin de quelques informations, patron.

Gibbs avait l'air sceptique, il sentait l'embrouille à pleines narines ! S'asseyant à son bureau, il continuait de fixer son agent en attendant plus de détails. Anthony s'était aussi installé pour plonger le nez dans les mails de l'agent Todd, feintant de ne pas voir son patron l'interroger du regard.

L'ancien marin's baissa les yeux en direction de son ordinateur comme pour chercher une solution à la situation. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Sa bien-aimée était partie rendre service à une amie des services secrets. Elle se l'était permis et Gibbs avait accepté car la journée était plate et sans aucune occupation.

Tony avait l'air de profiter de cette absence de missions pour s'occuper autrement. Et Gibbs voulait savoir comment celui-ci s'occupait. En le voyant ainsi fixer son écran, il aurait parié sur un jeu mais Tony ne touchait même pas à sa " souris "...

Il se leva en retenant une mimique et fit mine de monter au MTAC en ignorant son agent. Arrivé à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, il chercha des yeux le contenu de l'écran de Tony alors pleinement exposé.

Donc... il lisait des mails ? Pourquoi lirait-il des mails avec autant de sérieux ? Même pendant une enquête il ne se montrait pas si concentré. Malheureusement, sa vue avait faibli et du haut des escaliers, il ne parvenait pas à lire le contenu des mails. Pour ne pas compromettre son initiative, Gibbs termina son chemin avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour redescendre à la cafet' et ainsi éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de son agent.

Il en prit quatre et reprit l'ascenseur pour en emmener un à Abby et McGee puis rejoignit les bureaux afin d'en déposer un sur celui de Tony.

\- Sur quoi travailles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule, cherchant à lire les mails tandis que Tony ferma aussitôt les pages ouvertes.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps de percevoir quelques mots clefs : restaurant; travail; bateau. Et était presque persuadé d'avoir vu son adresse dans le nom de l'expéditeur.

\- Rien patron, je relisais juste mes derniers échanges avec Paula... McGee voudrait savoir si elle est susceptible de coucher avec des marin's. Mentit-il.

Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment écouté sa réponse. Il retourna à sa place et alluma son ordinateur afin de vérifier quelque chose qui lui trottait à présent dans l'esprit : et si Tony s'était permis de demander à l'agent McGee de pirater leur boîte mail ? Il voulait en être certain et ouvrit sa propre boîte pour relire ses conversations avec l'agent Todd.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, il avait enfin retrouvé le mail où il invitait sa maîtresse au restaurant après le travail et lui promettait de finir la soirée en beauté chez lui, sous le bateau. S'était bien le même message qu'il avait perçu sur l'ordinateur de Tony.

Ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Certains de ces mails contenaient des informations... Disons croustillantes. Gibbs et Kate s'amusaient parfois à s'envoyer des mails au travail pour se provoquer sans attirer l'attention de Tony. Parfois, ils se moquaient de celui-ci par écrit aussi. Il était même arrivé à Kate de demander à son patron d'humilier celui-ci en le prenant par surprise à tel moment ou encore l'envoyer s'occuper des missions les plus gênantes.

En outre, s'il lisait tous leurs échanges, alors Gibbs perdrait toute crédibilité devant son agent et leur relation serait dévoilée. C'était sans compter que sa maîtresse mènerait une vie atroce si Tony parvenait à déceler les détails mentionnant leur vie sexuelle... Il ne manquerait pas de la charrier.

Il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il devait aller voir McGee pour régler ce petit contretemps et prévenir Kate. Mais comment savoir ce qu'il avait lu ou non ? Et puis, si il allait chercher McGee lui-même, il laisserait momentanément son agent seul et donc en capacité de lire les autres mails...

\- DiNozzo ! Aboya-t-il. Va me chercher McGee !

\- Tout de suite patron.

Aussitôt dit, il s'exécuta. Il avait bien compris que son boss avait vu le mail et savait qu'il allait se faire réprimander. Mais ça en avait valu la chandelle. Il aurait abandonné deux mois de salaire pour avoir pu lire ces quelques mails qu'il avait eu le temps de lire !

Il était maintenant sûr et certain que son patron et l'agent Todd étaient ensembles. Il savait aussi qu'elle était en réalité bien loin de l'image de la vierge catholique qu'il s'en était faite.

Se levant pour aller dans l'ascenseur, il fixa son patron et lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire, témoignant ainsi qu'il savait.

\- T'inquiètes patron, avec moi votre secret sera bien gardé ! Alors, ce tatouage ?

Gibbs se sentit enragé mais tenta de conserver un peu de calme. Be cool, se répétait-il intérieurement. Il avait donc fait tout cela pour savoir quel était le tatouage de Kate ?

\- Tu le sauras si tu vas me chercher McGee.

Anthony comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas et pivota sur lui-même avant de presser le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il réapparaissait accompagné du concerné.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas Monsieur ! Aboya-t-il suffisamment fort pour que McGee prenne peur. J'aimerais savoir comment l'agent DiNozzo a pu se procurer des informations confidentielles concernant l'agent Todd !

\- Euh... Et bien... Je crois qu'il m'a demandé de pirater sa boîte mail et...

\- Vous croyez ?! Demanda-t-il en lui coupant la parole. Est-ce que vous avez lu ces mails McGee ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Tony qui assistait à la scène ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se permit de sourire, et même de rire. Il y avait de quoi. Il avait fait une bêtise et s'était le petit nouveau qui se faisait engueuler.

\- DiNozzo ! Arrête de ricaner ou tu es viré !

\- Bien patron.

\- McGee ! Vous allez nettoyer l'ordinateur de cet enfant ou je vous jure que les seules choses que vous pourrez nettoyer seront les poubelles du NCIS !

Suite à cette dernière requête, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur et fit signe à DiNozzo de le suivre.

\- Il plaisantait, pas vrai ? Demanda McGee à Tony avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

\- Seulement si les licornes existent dans votre monde !

L'intellectuel resta planté quelques secondes à réfléchir sur ce que venait de lui dire Tony et s'installa rapidement à son ordinateur afin d'effacer toutes traces de son travail concernant l'agent Todd. De la perte de temps, pensa-t-il. On lui demandait de trouver des informations et quelques heures plus tard seulement, il fallait qu'il en efface toutes traces.

De leur côté, les deux agents du NCIS se retrouvaient dans la boîte métallique que Gibbs venait de bloquer.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Gibbs ? Tu vas m'engueuler parce que j'ai lu les mails de Kate ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour ma défense, elle l'a cherché !

Gibbs ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer de son regard bleu glacial qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il ne perdit pas de temps et réactiva l'ascenseur avant de baffer Tony derrière le crâne.

\- Aïe ! Gibbs !

\- Ces mails étaient privés DiNozzo ! Tu n'as pas le droit de profiter de l'agent McGee pour faire des choses illégales !

\- Et la règle numéro 12 ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Tu retournes mes propres règles contre moi ?

\- Seulement si tu ne me dis pas quel est son tatouage.

\- La seule chose que je vais te dire Tony, c'est à quel point c'est dur de faire briller une salle de conférences avec seulement une brosse à dents.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Moi, non, mais quand Kate sera au courant, la sentence sera bien pire, crois-moi.

\- Rien n'est pire que de nettoyer une salle de conférences avec une brosse à dents, Gibbs.

\- Elle a bien plus d'imagination que tu ne le crois, Tony. Et je ne donne pas chère ta peau.

\- Donc tu ne vas rien me faire ?

\- Absolument rien. Mais à ta place, je ferai profil bas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'au lit elle est du genre sauvage ! Allez ! Dis-moi tout patron !

\- DiNozzo ! Tout ce que je te raconterai sur notre vie privée c'est que la dernière fois que j'ai contrarié Kate restera la dernière !

Gibbs soupira et sortit de l'ascenseur qui venait de se réouvrir sur les bureaux, il interrogea McGee quant à la demande précédente qu'il lui avait faite et le félicita d'avoir tout supprimé de l'ordinateur de Tony puis le convia à retourner chez lui, à Norfolk.

Il s'installa à son bureau sous les yeux interrogateur de Tony qui cette fois, n'avait plus rien d'autres à faire que de se noyer dans l'ennui dû à l'absence d'enquête. Gibbs lui avait quelque chose à faire : prévenir Kate. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour allumer son ordinateur et lui écrire quant aux derniers évènements.

" Tony est au courant.

Revient dès que tu as terminé avec Maya.

Je viendrai chez toi ce soir si tu n'as pas pu venir au NCIS avant dix-neuf heures.

Je t'aime, Gibbs. "

Un message clair et concis qui témoignait de leur complicité et prouvait qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de la nouvelle. Tony s'était débrouillé par lui-même pour faire cette découverte, Kate ne pourrait donc pas lui en vouloir à lui qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

Le soir même, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez elle car, comme prévu par Gibbs, elle n'avait pas pu se libérer avant. Ils étaient entrain de se détendre lorsque Kate avait relancé le sujet quant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée aux bureaux et Gibbs ne s'était pas retenu de donner chaque détail qui lui semblait nécessaire à l'histoire : la façon dont Tony avait profité de McGee et comment il avait su pour eux deux.

Néanmoins, il ne savait toujours pas ce que Tony avait pu lire ou non, il fallait donc rester vigilant et ne pas souscrire d'autres idées à celui-ci. En revanche, Kate avait prévu d'honorer la promesse que son amant avait fait à l'italien.

Elle se précipita vers son ordinateur et sortit son cellulaire à la recherche du numéro de son ami et collègue. Lorsque son ordinateur avait enfin démarré, elle partit dans les sombres abysses d'internet pour y trouver un site de rencontre pour transsexuels. Il allait regretter sa bêtise. Gibbs l'avait rejoint pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait. Il fut pour le moins surpris à la vue d'une page plutôt colorée et des images en total accords avec le thème des licornes.

\- Je ne te suffis plus Kate ? Tu veux te travestir ? Dit-il en se moquant d'elle avec ironie.

\- Moi ? Non, je suis déjà épanouie ! Tony en revanche m'a l'air de regretter de ne pas être une femme. À vrai dire, je le soupçonne de cacher son côté féminin en parlant sans cesse de ses conquêtes ! Tu sais, Jethro, l'une des premières choses que l'on apprend en psychanalyse, c'est que quiconque voulant caché sa vraie nature essaye de se convaincre lui-même et les autres en racontant toujours ses ébauches et sa vie privée.

\- Donc, selon toi, le fait que Tony se sente obliger de raconter chacune de ses soirées signifierait qu'il cherche à se convaincre - et à nous convaincre - qu'il aime les femmes ? Une façon pour lui de s'avouer qu'il n'aime pas les hommes ?

\- Et plus profond encore, qu'il souhaite lui-même être une femme.

Gibbs se mit à rire, impossible ! Sa bien-aimée délirait. Il la regarda dans les yeux et comprit lui aussi ce à quoi elle pensait déjà depuis quelques instants. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle se cherchait une excuse pour inscrire Tony à un site de rencontre pour transsexuels. S'il apprenait ça... De toute façon, il avait été prévenu à maintes reprises que son idiotie ne récolterait qu'une sentence plus sévère que la précédente, et puisque les baffes ne faisaient pas leur effet...

\- Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien. Reprit-elle. Peut-être qu'il s'avouera vaincu et arrêtera d'empiéter sur la vie des autres !

\- Ou alors il se révélera être une femme cachée et acceptera de rencontrer de nouvelles conquêtes. Ironisa Gibbs.

Les deux tourtereaux travaillèrent ensemble pour façonner le profil le plus réaliste de l'agent DiNozzo, ne manquant pas d'ajouter une photo plutôt aguicheuse ainsi que ses coordonnées et son numéro de téléphone.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard et quelques miles plus loin, dans un appartement sombre et sale, l'agent DiNozzo était réveillé par un appel des moins surprenant lui proposant un rancard tout aussi surprenant.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'aide de Ducky

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Dans ce chapitre, je ne mentionne aucun épisode, une " mini-enquête " à lieu : je l'ai inventé de toute pièce.

Toujours pour ceux qui s'attachent aux repères temporels : le chapitre 3 commence un vendredi, si l'on suit la logique des premiers chapitres, il s'agit donc du vendredi 13 février 2004 ( Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai seulement regardé un calendrier, mais ça tombe bien : je vais pouvoir torturer notre chère Tony avec une raison valable ! )

 _Réponse à Sisilisko :_ Et bien merci à toi ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de chose ! J'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira tout autant, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à introduire quelques pointes d'humour sans sortir du caractère initial de Gibbs ( ce petit cochon grincheux me donne du fil à retordre ).

 _Réponse à Kikoo : _Oula ! Tu n'es pas en retard. Prends tout ton temps pour lire et profite ! Je te remercie, je vais essayer d'écrire un troisième chapitre à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

" J'aimerais vous voir au naturel, venez comme vous êtes. " Avait précisé l'interlocuteur de Tony.

Il s'était fait réveillé aux alentours de deux heures du matin par un homme étrange qui semblait plutôt efféminé au téléphone. Il avait tout de même accepté le rendez-vous afin d'en savoir plus et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais n'était vraiment pas rassuré par cette histoire.  
Peut-être que cet homme se serait trompé de numéro, avait-il pensé. Mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi l'aurait-il appelé Anthony ? Il connaissait bien son identité. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se soit trompé, donc.  
Et si seulement tout ce capharnaüm s'était arrêté là, il en aurait été content ! Suite à cet appel, il avait reçu deux autres coups de fil similaires.  
Le pire de tous était le dernier. Une voix grave qui trahissait le physique de la personne. Tony s'était imaginé un profil type de porc mal-léché, avachi sur un canapé, probablement sale, barbu et chauve... Une bière à la main devant un match de foot tout en lâchant quelques gaz. Le stéréotype parfait du gars crade. Et celui-ci, Mickaël, lui avait également mentionné un fétichisme pour les couches culottes. Un autonepiophile. Un frisson l'avait parcouru à cette idée.  
S'était sans compter que le lendemain, il travaillait. Et non seulement il travaillait, mais en plus, il allait probablement devoir s'expliquer auprès de Kate. Donc la journée n'en serait que très probablement mouvementée, car il ne savait pas encore de quoi elle était réellement capable en terme de vengeance. Selon les dires de son patron, il devrait faire profil bas, mais au fond de lui, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle allait lui préparer. Et puis il ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'elle trouverait quelque chose qui la fasse passer au-dessus de Gibbs dans l'échelle de l'effrayant. De plus, il devait encore trouver le motif de son tatouage... En outre : il devait dormir et se reposer afin d'encaisser cette journée !  
Or tous ces appels l'en empêchait, en plus de le déranger et de piquer son attention au vif.

Vendredi. Le jour préféré de Tony car il marque le début du Week-End et donc de deux jours de repos consécutifs. Enfin, sauf exception lorsqu'un marin's avait la bonne idée de mourir un samedi ou un dimanche...  
Heureusement, ce genre de situation leur arrivait rarement, la plupart du temps les agents du NCIS se précipitaient à finir leurs rapports afin d'être tranquilles et repartir sur feuille blanche le lundi.  
Mais ça, c'était le commun de vendredi, car ce vendredi-ci, quelque chose avait l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement pour l'Italien qui commençait à vivre un pur calvaire depuis ces mystérieux appels dans la nuit qui lui proposaient des rancards.  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé aux bureaux en retard, du moins plus en retard que d'habitude, Kate et son patron étaient déjà là. Il se demanda quelques secondes comment la brune allait se venger, sans penser une seule seconde que sa vendetta personnelle avait déjà été faite et qu'il en subissait déjà les conséquences.

\- Tu es en retard, Tony. Lança son patron sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.  
\- Désolé Gibbs, je n'ai quasiment pas fermé les yeux de la nuit...

C'est l'instant que Kate avait choisi pour répondre à Tony et lui pourrir la vie.

\- Tiens ! Surprenant ! Dit-elle ironiquement. Comment s'appelait-elle ?  
\- Très drôle. Ils étaient trois et s'appelaient Jordan, je ne sais pas et Mickaël.

Les deux amants se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, surpris de cette réponse. Leur plan avait donc marché ! Et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la supercherie en plus.  
Kate, de son côté, ne savait pas tout à fait comment réagir, devait-elle jouer l'étonnée et faire comme si elle ne savait rien ou bien lui expliquer que s'était son idée et par la suite l'engueuler pour son comportement immature et inapproprié de la veille ?  
Elle décida de le faire languir et de jouer le jeu encore quelque temps. Assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne la leçon.

\- Tu nous fais ton coming-out, Tony ?

Autant Tony que Kate furent surpris d'entendre Gibbs dire une telle chose. Apparemment, il était prêt à aider sa bien-aimée dans cette vendetta puisqu'il était aussi concerné... Et aussi parce que c'était un peu marrant, il devait l'admettre. Car en effet, même s'il ne le disait pas, Gibbs s'amusait comme un enfant en participant à cette petite vengeance, surtout qu'elle concernait son agent le plus immature. Raison de plus pour profiter de la vendetta de sa bien-aimée et se venger lui aussi de ses deux ans à le supporter.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ces trois gars ! Ou ces femmes... En fait, je n'en ai pas une traître idée !  
\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Rigola Kate.  
\- Quoi ? Tu es étonnée que Tony se révèle aimer les hommes ?  
\- Non. C'est mieux qu'un coming-out ! Répondit Kate à l'intention de Gibbs. Il n'est pas homo, c'est un transsexuel que nous avons en face de nous !  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Dis Tony comme s'il venait d'être illuminé par le pouvoir de la sainte-pelle. Ce sont des transsexuels ! Merci Kate !

Il s'assied aussitôt à sa place et démarra son ordinateur sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses deux interlocuteurs.  
Au même instant, le patron de l'équipe reçut un appel, il décrocha et tendit l'oreille tandis que Tony et Kate semblaient être décidés à chahuter et se bouffer le nez. Gibbs raccrocha et se releva, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur en éteignant l'ordinateur de l'agent DiNozzo au passage.

\- Quelle que soit l'idée que tu as en tête, ça attendra Tony !

Les deux agents comprirent alors qu'ils avaient une enquête à mener et suivirent leur patron au pas de course.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la voiture, une sonnerie retentit. Cette fois-ci s'était le cellulaire de Tony qui faisait du bruit.

\- Anthony DiNozzo, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Écoutez, vous vous trompez de numéro !

\- Oui, je suis bien Anthony DiNozzo, mais non, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.

Il ne laissa aucune chance à son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Kate et Gibbs s'offrirent un sourire, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais ouvrir un fan-club si autant de femmes t'appelles, Tony !  
\- Ils croient que je suis un travesti ou un transsexuel ou... Bah je ne sais pas, c'est répugnant !  
\- Tu ne devrais pas faire l'amalgame entre travesti et transsexuel, ce n'est pas la même chose. De plus, il n'y a rien de répugnant à cela, chacun devrait avoir le droit de s'affirmer comme il le souhaite. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, crois moi.  
\- Ils se trompent de personne ! Quelqu'un a dû se faire passer pour moi !  
\- Peut-être une ex petite-ami ou une connaissance qui est agacée par ton comportement ? Quelqu'un qui voudrait se venger d'un mauvais coup... Avait-elle dit en espérant qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Dans ce cas, la liste de suspects potentiels est longue !

Il n'avait pas compris. Kate leva les yeux, exaspérée et préféra clore le sujet par agacement.

\- Au fait, Gibbs, où allons nous ?  
\- Rockville, un marin's est décédé sur la route.  
\- Depuis quand s'occupe-t-on d'un accident ? Demanda Tony d'un air hébété.  
\- Le marin's concerné devait partir en mission pour sauver des otages en Irak, lorsqu'il est mort. On ne sait pas encore si c'est un simple accident ou un meurtre qui compromettrait la mission.  
Tout le monde se tue. Arrivé sur le lieu, absolument chaque indice menait à penser qu'il s'agissait juste d'un accident : taule tordue, traces de dérapages, deux corps déchiquetés dont celui du marin's encastré dans le pare-brise de son S.U.V et le second, un motard, sous le véhicule du militaire.  
La scène paraissait claire en voyant le désastre. La deuxième victime, un motard, avait été surprise par le marin's en 4x4 qui le dépassait et devait être pressé, du moins assez pour n'avoir pas fait attention au motard dans son rétroviseur.  
De retour aux bureaux du NCIS, Abby émit cette hypothèse en la modélisant sur ordinateur afin de la montrer à Gibbs et son équipe de façon plus claire. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autres, rien à analyser, aucune preuve qu'il s'agirait d'un meurtre.  
Ducky ne fit que confirmer les faits, il avait relevé plus d'un gramme d'alcool dans le sang du marin's. De quoi provoquer un accident mortel en ayant plus l'attention nécessaire à une conduite prudente. De plus, les traces sur le corps montraient qu'il n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture. Les risques n'en étaient que plus forts. Cela expliquait pourquoi ce cher soldat avait la tête dans son pare-brise et le docteur Mallard prit soin de le comparer à l'une de ses histoires qui ennuya Gibbs et Kate.

\- L'affaire est conclue, c'était un accident, pas un meurtre. Omit Gibbs à l'intention de ses agents. Une façon pour lui de leur dire qu'ils étaient au repos.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient partis et Tony en avait décidé autrement. Quelque chose dans le discours de Ducky avait retenu son attention : la psychanalyse. Et si, en étudiant le comportement de Kate avec Ducky, il pourrait trouver le genre de tatouage qu'elle s'était fait ? Pensa-t-il.  
\- Dis-moi Ducky, le... Truc dont tu viens de nous parler, la psychologie, tu crois qu'il serait possible de s'en servir pour découvrir les goûts d'une personne ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais à quoi penses-tu ?  
\- Kate à un tatouage et je veux savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu se graver sous l'épiderme.  
\- J'adorerai t'aider, Tony, mais je ne pense pas que notre chère amie accepte que je te rende service dans cette quête.  
\- C'est dommage, j'avais quelques infos sur Gibbs à te donner.  
\- Connais-tu la différence entre persuader et convaincre ?  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Vois-tu, l'essence même de la persuasion réside dans les sentiments de ton locuteur. Si tu les touches en argumentant, alors tu le persuades. En revanche, si tu t'attaques à sa raison, tu le convaincs. Au Moyen-Âge chrétien, cette technique était très utilisée en argumentation, notamment par...  
\- Ducky. Avait dit Tony en lui coupant la parole.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que je t'ai persuadé de m'aider ?  
\- Oh ! Bien sûr que oui ! Dis-moi tous !  
\- Gibbs et Kate.  
\- Et bien quoi ? Il va falloir être un peu plus clair si tu me veux conciliant à t'aider pour cette histoire de tatouage.  
\- Ils sont ensemble, Ducky ! Depuis presque deux mois.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel le docteur prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Et bien... Je dois dire que la nouvelle est très surprenante. Je me doutais que Jethro avait trouvé quelqu'un de par son comportement ses derniers temps, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
\- Moi non plus, je dois l'avouer.

Le cellulaire de l'Italien se mit à sonner. Il fit une grimace qui témoignait de son agacement et fit signe à Ducky qu'il devait répondre avant de décrocher. Il ne fut pas très surpris d'entendre la voix d'un nouveau prétendant.

\- Écoutez : je ne suis pas un travesti, ni un transsexuel. Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

\- Sur un site de rencontres ?! Avec mon identité ?

\- Merci je vais m'en occuper.

Puis il raccrocha. Il savait maintenant. Il était quasiment certain de savoir qui était la coupable de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Des soucis de personnalité, Anthony ?  
\- Non, quelqu'un cherche à se venger et m'a inscrit sur un site de rencontre pour transsexuels !  
\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais régler ce petit problème.  
\- C'est ce que je pensais faire. À ton avis, quel est le tatouage de Kate ?  
\- Si je me base sur son caractère, sa personnalité et ses goûts...  
\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que Gibbs soit à son goût. Reprit-il en lui coupant de nouveau la parole.  
\- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses, Anthony. Jethro peut être plus charmeur que tu ne l'imagines.  
\- Mouai.  
\- Je pense que Caitlin doit porter un animal ou quelque chose de symbolique qui la représente.  
\- Féroce et manipulatrice ?  
\- Oh non, elle n'est comme ça qu'avec toi voyons ! J'aurai plutôt dit élégante, intelligente et libre. Je pense à un papillon ou bien une fleur. Peut-être même que son côté catholique aurait prit le dessus, quelques mots à l'effigie de ses croyances.  
\- Son tatouage est sur la fesse droite, Ducky, je ne pense pas qu'elle est pensée à sa religion.  
\- Dans ce cas je pense qu'elle a profité de ce tatouage pour souligner ses courbes.  
\- Le papillon ?  
\- Très probablement, oui !  
\- Yes ! Je la tiens !

Sans laisser le droit de parole à Ducky, il s'en alla et prit la direction des bureaux pour rejoindre ses collègues. Lorsqu'il arriva, Abby était présente aussi, elle était venue voir ses amis afin de confirmer les dires du Docteur en affirmant que des traces d'alcool avaient été retrouvées dans la voiture du militaire.

\- Donc l'enquête est close, ce malheureux motard est une victime de la route...  
\- Ce militaire n'avait pas le droit de faucher une vie comme ça, il devait être responsable ! Ne pas boire au volant est l'une des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire ! Rétorqua Kate, indigné de la situation.  
\- Militaire ou non, il y a des chauffards partout, Caitlin. Avait répondu Gibbs en cherchant à la réconforter.

Tony intervint à cet instant avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais, Katie, chacun réagit différemment avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu de prendre la route lorsqu'il était sobre... Je connais d'autres personnes qui se sont fait tatouer, sous l'effet de l'alcool...  
\- Tony ! Sois gentil : tu la fermes.  
\- Avec plaisir, Katie chérie. Surtout maintenant que je sais ce que tu as sur la fesse.  
\- Gibbs ! Supplia-t-elle.  
\- DiNozzo ! Arrête de faire l'idiot et fais ton rapport !  
\- Pourquoi mon laboratoire n'est pas à cet étage ?! S'indigna Abigail. À chaque fois que je monte, il se passe pleins de choses hyper super méga trop intéressantes !  
\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le bureau de Tony. Répondit Kate avec un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

L'Italien les regarda tour à tour, perdu dans la discussion et en reprit au sujet initial tout en s'adressant à son patron.

\- Alors ca va être comme ça tous les jours maintenant ? Sous prétexte que vous êtes ensembles, je ne pourrais plus embêter Kate ?  
\- Tu es jaloux, peut-être ? Répondit la principale concernée.  
\- Abby, c'est volontiers que je te laisserai installer tes... Machins, ici, mais je ne pense que le directeur accepte. Tony, la réponse est oui : moi vivant, tu n'embêteras plus Kate.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas juste !  
\- Que la vie est injuste, Caliméro ne fait jamais rien et se fait toujours engueuler ! Rigola la brune en profitant de la situation.  
\- Bon... J'avais prévu d'y faire abstraction, mais puisque vous cherchez ! Ducky est au courant.

Gibbs et Kate se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner en direction de la laborantine qui haussa les épaules et resta simple spectatrice. Ils se retournèrent de nouveau vers l'Italien et hurlèrent tous les deux son nom avant de se regarder une deuxième fois, concluant du regard que ça serait Kate qui prendrait la parole.

\- Tony ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !  
\- De dire à Ducky que vous couchez ensemble ou de lui demander pour ton tatouage ? Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Gibbs, qui avait entendu aussi, se leva de sa chaise dans un élan de fausse colère mêlée à de la curiosité, et surtout de l'amusement. Comment sa dulcinée se sortirait-elle de ce pétrin ? Un petit coup de main ne lui ferait finalement pas de mal.

\- DiNozzo !  
\- Pardon, patron. Je ne prétendais pas que tu couchais seulement avec Kate, bien sûr... Je me doute que tu l'aimes vraiment.  
\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Qu'est-ce que Ducky t'a dit ?  
\- Que c'est un papillon.

La principale concernée échangea un regard avec son amant et se mit à rire. Il fit de même. Tous les deux ne se lâchèrent pas du regard et Kate se leva lorsqu'ils dirent tous les deux en cœur la même chose.

\- Il ne sait pas.

Ils ne lui laissèrent aucune chance et s'en allèrent en direction de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et tournait en rond, vainement.

\- Je déteste quand ils me font ça ! Ragea-t-il avant de retourner s'installer à son bureau pour régler un autre problème.

En effet, il était toujours inscrit sur un site de rencontre pour transsexuels et devait y remédier. Il connaissait le nom du site et était presque persuadé que seule sa collègue était capable d'un crime aussi odieux.  
Abby qui était toujours présente haussa de nouveau les épaules, comme si cela devenait une habitude.

\- C'est très étrange !  
\- Tout est étrange avec toi, Abby.  
\- Pas faux ! Mais je parle de toi, cette fois. Chacune de vos conversations se termine par un " Je déteste quand ils me font ça ! " Avait-elle dit en imitant la voix de l'Italien.  
\- Parce que c'est le cas ! Tu te décides à m'aider ou bien je dois faire appel à ton beau Geek ?  
\- Ca dépend, tu me payes combien ?  
\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !  
\- Gibbs m'a appris beaucoup de chose, Tony.  
\- Il t'a appris à demander des honoraires avant de travailler ?  
\- Non. Ca, c'est toi qui l'as fait.

Le brun arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait plus rien au sens de cette conversation. Il fit un geste de la main et soupira avant de se rendre sur le site de rencontre en question et de rechercher son propre nom. Il tourna alors l'écran de sorte à ce qu'Abby puisse voir sa page.

\- Je suis vraiment très impressionnée, je ne pensai pas que tu puisses te lâcher et faire ton coming-out un jour, Tony ! Vraiment ! Je suis fière de toi !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et contourna le bureau pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin.

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu te vexes ou que tu aies peur de nous. Nous sommes ta famille, on est prêt à t'accepter comme tu es !

Suite à ces quelques mots, elle partit en laissant l'Italien seul avec ses pensées, rager sous la lumière de son bureau. Maintenant, non seulement il était inscrit sur un site de rencontre pour transsexuels, mais en plus, toute son équipe pensait réellement qu'il était du genre à se déguiser en femme.

Il n'hésita pas un instant et composa le numéro de McGee pour le convoquer le lendemain à sept heures aux bureaux du NCIS. Oui, sept heures. Il était prêt à sacrifier une heure de sa nuit pour arriver non pas en retard cette fois mais largement en avance. Assez pour jouer un mauvais tour à sa collègue. Cette fois, il tenait sa vengeance.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'aide d'un laxatif

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas; toujours pour les indices temporels, la scène se passe au lendemain matin du chapitre 3 : Nous sommes donc le samedi 14 février 2004.

Je vous poste donc ici la fin de ma fiction, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plus. J'ai d'autres projets en tête, ils arrivent bientôt.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Samedi, sept heures du matin, une heure à laquelle beaucoup de personnes - pour ne pas dire la majorité - dorment ou se réveillent tout juste, et bien aux bureaux du NCIS il y avait déjà du mouvement. Beaucoup d'agitation.  
En effet, les agents DiNozzo et McGee sont sur place, déjà installés sur l'ordinateur de l'Italien qui faisait part de son problème au deuxième agent.  
Gibbs n'était pas là, contrairement à ce que s'imaginait Tony qui le savait plutôt matinal. Mais en y réfléchissant, maintenant que son patron sortait avec sa collègue, il devait très probablement se coucher plus tard, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Et puis, quand bien même il se lèverait à la même heure, il devait profiter des petits oiseaux du matin pour réveiller tout en douceur la jeune brune.  
En outre, cette absence de Gibbs au NCIS l'arrangeait énormément : la surprise n'en serait que meilleure.  
Il était quasiment certain que la coupable de ce canular, s'était Kate. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a supprimer ce faux-compte le concernant et vérifier avec l'aide de l'agent McGee que s'était bien elle qui avait fait ça.

\- Et donc, vous souhaitez que je fasse quoi exactement ?  
\- Ca paraît logique, McGee. Je viens de vous expliquer que quelqu'un m'a inscrit à mon insu sur ce site : supprimez-moi ce compte et trouvez qui a fait ça !

Il n'avait pas donné les éléments qui inculpaient Kate, il voulait que l'agent parte de zéro et trouve par lui-même. S'il retombait sur l'adresse de la brune, alors il n'y aurait plus de doutes.  
De son côté, l'intellectuel eut du mal à s'effectuer, il n'était pas contre l'idée de laisser l'agent DiNozzo, qui était très désagréable avec lui, se débrouiller seul. Sans compter que de le savoir inscrit sur un tel site lui décrochait un sourire.

\- Pardon si la question vous importune, mais... Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?  
\- Parce que je vous le demande.  
\- En tout cas, celui qui a fait ça à tous mon respect. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Que dites vous ? Demanda l'Italien qui avait entendu, mais avait décidé de faire abstraction de ce contre-temps, ne voulant pas se mettre son seul atout à dos.  
\- Oh rien. Seulement que vous embêtez beaucoup de monde et que peu de gens vous apprécie.  
\- Cela fait partie de mon charme. Maintenant, au travail ! Plus tôt vous aurez fini, plus tôt vous pourrez allez voir Abby.

Face à cet argument, McGee ne sut protester et s'installa devant l'ordinateur. La tâche n'était pas très compliquée pour lui et l'Italien le savait. Mais il était déjà sept heures et quart et son patron menaçait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre... Or, Gibbs et Kate ne devaient surtout pas apprendre ce qu'il se passait s'il voulait réussir son coup en cachette.

\- Vous en avez pour combien de temps ? Gibbs et l'agent Todd ne vont plus tarder à arriver et j'aimerais que cette histoire se termine avant de foisonner dans l'esprit de mes collègues.  
\- Et bien, je n'ai qu'à m'introduire dans les serveurs du site - ce qui ne devrait pas être très dur vue qu'ils sont plutôt mal hébergés - retrouver les données concernant ce compte et les supprimer. Rien de très compliquer si vous savez comment vous y prendre.  
\- Et vous savez ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tenez, regardez ! Là, je suis dans leurs serveurs. Montra-t-il fièrement.  
\- Vraiment très intéressant. Rétorqua Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je m'en fiche, McGee. Ce que je veux, c'est savoir si vous saurez le faire avant que Gibbs n'arrive.  
\- Si vous n'étiez pas si grognon, j'aurai déjà fini. Répondit-il avec agacement.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour effacer toutes traces de l'agent DiNozzo et du faux-compte le concernant.

\- Bien ! Parfait ! Je vous remercie McGee ! Maintenant, est-ce que vous avez la possibilité de retrouver qui a fait ça ?  
\- C'est déjà fait.  
\- Sérieux ?! Mais comment vous...  
\- J'ai entendu ce que vous m'aviez demandé, vous savez. Reprit McGee en lui coupant la parole. J'ai tracé l'adresse IPv6 à l'origine de ce compte. Je vais regarder d'où elle provient.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. McGee écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître le profil de l'agent Todd sur l'écran. Il ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce que celle-ci soit auteur d'une telle farce à proprement parler. Maintenant, il pouvait affirmer que la personne ayant fait ça méritait tout son respect ! Il se tut et décida de ne rien dire à l'agent DiNozzo, prévoyant tout de même de retourner la situation et de ne plus rester dans le silence.  
Tony lui, esquissa un sourire. Ces doutes prenaient forme, il avait eu raison. S'était bien sa collègue qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. En y repensant, cela paraissait logique, après tout, il avait empiété sur sa vie privée et il n'avait reçu aucune remarque venant de celle-ci alors que Gibbs l'avait mis en garde contre quelque chose de bien pire.

\- Ahah ! Parfait McGee ! Allez voir Abby, elle sera sûrement très contente de vous voir !  
\- Bien sûr, merci Monsieur.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, ils étaient séparés : Tony encore devant son ordinateur à programmer sa réplique pour contrer l'agent Todd, et McGee devant l'ascenseur à attendre que celui-ci arrive à son niveau. Finalement, il n'avait pas pu le prendre car l'Italien l'avait rappelé d'un sifflement. Il se retourna tout en soupirant et revint au bureau de celui-ci.

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de me siffler, Monsieur...  
\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, McGee. Enfin, si ! Je vais me venger, je vais inscrire Kate sur un site aussi. Je vais lui faire un faux-compte.  
\- Et en quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?  
\- À votre avis, un site de fan-club spécialiste en ballon de baudruche taille XXL ou bien un forum de santé avec une petite annonce demandant des conseils pour les mycoses ?

McGee n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il fixa quelques secondes son interlocuteur avec étonnement et fini par reprendre la parole en bégayant, cherchant à aider comme il put la jeune femme.

\- Je dirais... Les ballons de baudruche.  
\- Mouai, vous ne voyez pas assez loin, McGee.

L'Italien fit un signe de la main qui en disait long à l'informaticien qui n'avait rien demandé, lui indiquant de partir rejoindre la gothique. Il comprit alors que l'agent DiNozzo avait décidé de faire l'exact opposé de ce qu'il avait choisi. Il allait inscrire Kate sur un forum et poser des questions gênantes avec ce faux-compte.  
Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, préférant ne pas perdre son temps dans l'ascenseur et composa le numéro de l'agent Todd - qu'il avait gardé depuis l'enquête concernant le marin's retrouvé dans de l'acide, usurpé dans son sous-marin par son tueur - et hésita quelques secondes et arriva devant le laboratoire d'Abby, oubliant totalement qu'il venait la voir tant il focalisait sur le numéro de la brune. Devait-il l'appeler pour la prévenir ou bien la laisser se débrouiller avec Tony ? Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas, mais en même temps, à la place de l'agent Todd, il serait content d'être tenu au courant. Et puis il avait déjà fait une bourde en acceptant d'éplucher son dossier pour l'Italien.  
Il fit quelques pas en avant, puis un demi-tour, et de nouveau quelques pas. Il effectua sa ronde encore une dizaine de fois avant d'être arrêté par Abby qui venait d'arriver.

\- Tim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu tournes en rond avec une tête aussi angoissé que la première fois qu'on s'est vue ?!  
\- Et bien... Je...  
\- Exprime-toi McGee !  
\- L'agent DiNozzo m'a demandé de l'aider sur un truc concernant l'agent Todd et...  
\- Et quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois l'appeler pour la prévenir !  
\- J'en connais un qui culpabilise ! Répondit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son Labby.  
\- Non, mais tu comprend, la dernière fois que j'ai aidé l'agent DiNozzo, il m'a demandé de parcourir le dossier de l'agent Todd et Gibbs m'a... Menacé ?  
\- Gibbs menace toujours.  
\- Oui, mais je me dis qu'elle serait contente que je la prévienne, surtout après avoir fait cette bêtise la dernière fois.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas !  
\- J'ai peur des représailles.  
\- De qui ? De Tony ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. En revanche de Gibbs et Kate...  
\- Tu penses que je devrai la prévenir ?  
\- Absolument pas ! Conclut-elle avec un grand sourire d'enfant avant de partir dans la deuxième moitié de son laboratoire, laissant l'informaticien seul avec ses pensées.

Le numéro était déjà composé sur son cellulaire, et après tout, Abby elle-même l'avait dit, il n'avait rien à craindre de Tony. En revanche de Gibbs... Il n'hésita plus une seule seconde et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'appeler la principale concernée.

Il était sept heures trente et des broutilles lorsqu'un téléphone sonna dans la cave de l'agent Gibbs. Il dérangea le couple quelques secondes avant que Kate ne repousse son amant pour attraper l'objet de leur agacement et le mettre en silencieux. L'ancien marin's ragea intérieurement lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de lui et l'avait rattraper pour reprendre leur baiser là où ils en étaient. Hors de question de laisser filer cet instant en amoureux à cause d'un simple coup de fil. Elle profita elle aussi de ce moment qui prit fin lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffles et non pas à cause d'une simple sonnerie, cette fois-ci.

\- De toute façon, on doit y aller Jethro... Tony va nous charrier toute la journée si on arrive en retard.  
\- On ne va pas vivre en fonction des envies de Tony.  
\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais nous sommes déjà en retard et le boulot n'attend pas, tu le sais. Et si ça se trouve, cet appel était important.  
\- Plus important que ce baiser ? Répondit Gibbs avec malice avant de couper court à cette conversation en attrapant de nouveau les lèvres de son agent.

Au laboratoire, McGee soupira en comprenant que Kate venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Il rejoignit Abby, décidant de faire l'impasse sur cette histoire, toutefois angoissé de ne pas avoir pu la joindre.  
Mais il ne perdit pas espoir, quelques minutes supplémentaires seulement à attendre et son téléphone sonnait. Il répondit sans hésiter une seconde cette fois-ci, sachant que c'était l'agent Todd qui tentait de le rappeler.

\- Agent Todd à l'appareil, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez, McGee ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse tandis que son amant lui servait une tasse de café.  
\- Et bien, j'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressé de savoir que...  
\- Allez-y McGee ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, s'il vous plaît. C'est urgent ?  
\- Oh non, non, non ! Seulement, l'agent DiNozzo a fait appel à moi pour...

Du côté des deux tourtereaux, Kate se pencha vers Gibbs pour le remercier. Ils étaient dans la cuisine de l'ancien marin's et flirtaient des yeux pendant que l'informaticien tentait de formuler une phrase. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son collègue, elle comprit que s'était grave. Et son amant aussi, à la vue d'un éclair traversant les yeux de la brune. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et attrapa les clefs de sa voiture, invitant son agent à le suivre.  
Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture lorsque Kate mit fin à l'appel. Gibbs n'eu pas réellement le temps de demander un rapide topo de ce qu'il se passait qu'elle avait pris la parole avec engouement et énervement à la fois.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Tony a encore fait des siennes ! Je jure que je vais tuer ce gamin !  
\- Hey ! Calmes-toi Kate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et attrapa le volant avec violence pour forcer la voiture à prendre un virage serré vers la droite sous les yeux étonné de Gibbs.

\- D'habitude, c'est toi qui te plains de ma conduite brutale.  
\- Ne commence pas à m'énerver ! On va à la pharmacie.

Voyant son amant sceptique, elle fronça les sourcils et reprit la parole d'une voix plus vive et plus haute.

\- Tout De Suite !

Gibbs appuya sur l'accélérateur, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Il préféra simplement ne pas la mettre plus en rogne et obéit. Il savait que la seule chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, plus qu'un mariage raté suivi d'un divorce avec supplément pension alimentaire, c'était Kate énervée. Il n'en perdait pas moins son propre caractère : il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux agents.

\- Tu m'expliques, maintenant ?  
\- Il a compris que c'était moi, pour le site de rencontres.  
\- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle était si énervée.  
\- Il a décidé de se venger !

Cette fois-ci, il comprit. Son pied s'abattit un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, dépassant les limitations de vitesse autorisées, traversant des ruelles à sens interdits et grillant des feux rouges. Il s'en fichait de tout, dans ces conditions, il savait que Kate avait décidé de passer au niveau supérieur et voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était à cent pourcent avec elle.

\- Pourquoi la pharmacie ?  
\- Ne pose pas de questions et tout se passera bien entre nous.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Gibbs ne se mette à rire. Aussi incongrue soit-elle, la scène était comique pour lui. Et, étonnement Kate relâcha la pression et fit de même, laissant s'échapper un sourire qui accompagnait son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ?  
\- Selon McGee, il aurait fait un faux-compte à mon nom sur un forum afin de créer des publications plutôt... Gênantes.  
\- Du genre ?  
\- Comment gérer les fantasmes d'un trimammophile.  
\- Un quoi ?!  
\- Laisse, tu ne veux pas savoir. McGee m'a prévenu aussitôt, Tony l'aurait forcé à supprimer le faux-compte qu'on lui a façonné et lui a demandé de retracer l'auteur de ce compte.  
\- Et bien sûr, il est tombé sur toi.  
\- Il n'a pas hésité à m'appeler, il attend un peu que Tony finisse tout son petit bazar et il m'a promis qu'il allait s'occuper de supprimer le compte dès que Tony aura tourné le dos.  
\- Alors où est le problème ?

La voiture s'immobilisa sur un parking, devant une pharmacie. Kate tourna le visage en direction de son amant et lui offrit un baiser avant de sortir de la voiture.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester les bras croisés ? Répondit-elle avant de lui offrir un petit clin d'oeil. J'en ai pour deux minutes, je reviens.

Puis elle disparue dans la boutique de médicaments. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille.

\- De l'huile de paraffine ? Demanda Gibbs, curieux. Pourquoi tu en as pris autant ?  
\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de plus petite dose, c'est destiné à des chevaux initialement, tu sais.  
\- Ne me dis pas que...  
\- Ce n'est pas une rose. Conclut-elle en souriant.

Cette fameuse phrase à l'origine de toute cette histoire que Gibbs avait prononcée à l'effigie du tatouage de Kate. Il lâcha un léger rire avant de démarrer et rejoindre les locaux du NCIS, finalement avec un tout petit peu d'avance.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit, Jethro ?  
\- Dans les moindres détails.  
\- Je veux qu'il paie pour sa curiosité, je compte sur toi. Finit-elle en souriant avec malice.

Elle lui céda un dernier baiser temps qu'ils étaient encore cachés du reste des employés et agents du NCIS. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et entrèrent ensembles dans les locaux. Là-dessus, ils savaient qu'ils ne craignaient rien, presque tous les agents du NCIS faisait les trajets à plusieurs, il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant pour les employés de la sécurité à voir Gibbs et Kate arriver ensembles.  
Ce qui était plus surprenant ce jour-ci, s'était que le légendaire Leroy-Jethro-Gibbs souriait. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient - autrement dit tout le NCIS - savaient qu'il ne souriait jamais. Ou du moins très rarement. Et quand bien même, il n'arborait jamais un sourire aussi enfantin qu'en ce moment-même.  
Kate aimait ce Gibbs là. Pas celui que tout le monde voyait, pas la façade dur et insensible que les autres agents connaissait. Elle aimait le Gibbs souriant qui savait aussi s'amuser un peu, parfois, tout en restant sérieux. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle le lui fit remarquer, parce qu'au fond, elle aimait aussi être la seule à avoir accès au vrai Jethro.

\- Je sais, mais je suis heureux. Avait-il simplement dit à sa bien-aimée.

Pourquoi se retiendrait-il de sourire si la vie lui voulait des moments de bonheur ? Ce qui allait se passer était anodin, juste une petite farce d'enfants, mais cela suffisait à l'égayer. Il n'était pas habitué à faire des idioties et l'idée seule de compromettre la réputation de DiNozzo en l'humiliant amicalement, le faisait sourire. Surtout qu'il s'apprétait à le faire en totale complicité avec celle qu'il aimait.  
Ils passèrent par la cafétéria et prirent quatre cafés. L'un servirait d'arme du crime et ils n'étaient que deux à le savoir. Le deuxième était destiné à la sublime Abigail qui, tous les matins, se faisait emmener son café par Gibbs. Les deux derniers, corsés comme l'aimait le renard aux poils d'argent, étaient pour le couple. Car oui, depuis que Kate sortait avec Gibbs, elle buvait également du café noir et fort.  
C'est là que leur plan prenait son départ. Ensembles, ils rejoignirent le Labby avec la certitude d'y trouver McGee collé aux baskets de la gothique. Et quand bien même il n'y serait pas, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait en haut, avec Tony, et donc le plan marcherait quand même. Mais comme prévu par les deux tourtereaux, l'informaticien était au laboratoire sur son ordinateur portable qu'il avait spécialement emmené pour aider Tony, initialement bien sûr, puisque finalement, il allait aider Kate.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Mon café ! Tu as tardé Gibbs ! Cria Abby à travers le laboratoire.

Une discussion s'en suivit en langage des signes, entre le principal concerné et la laborantine, sous les yeux de Kate et McGee qui ne comprenaient rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Abby les rejoignit et Gibbs lui tendit sa boisson préférée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Kate à son patron.

Celui-ci ne fit que se retourner dans sa direction pour la fixer d'un regard qui fit comprendre à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, qu'il ne dirait rien. Abby fit un dernier signe à l'intention de l'ancien marin's, un signe qui lui arracha un sourire.  
Kate qui le fixait toujours en attendant des explications le fit craquer. Il céda et traduisit seulement le dernier signe.

\- Elle vient de dire que tu étais curieuse.  
\- Gibbs ! Tu n'as pas le droit de trahir notre seul moyen de communication.  
\- Excuse-moi Abby ! Finit-il.  
\- Bon ! De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Reprit Kate en s'adressant à McGee. Nous avons besoin de vous.  
\- De moi ? Bégaya-t-il.  
\- Oui, de vous, agent McGee, sinon je vous renvoie à Norfolk ! Aboya Gibbs.

Abby qui assistait à la scène se mit à sautiller et enleva sa blouse de chimiste.

\- Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'action aujourd'hui !  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Lui répondit Kate. Tony va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! McGee, est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà occupé de mon faux-compte ?  
\- Bien sûr, Madame. J'ai rendu la page privée de sorte à ce que l'agent DiNozzo la voit sur son ordinateur comme étant public, mais en réalité, on ne peut voir cette page que depuis son ordinateur. Il ne se doutera de rien. Que puis-je faire d'autres ?  
\- C'est parfait ! Merci, McGee, vous avez fait le bon choix en m'appelant, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler " Madame ". Nous avons tout prévu pour que Tony regrette amèrement ce qu'il a fait. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de vous, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose !

Elle tourna son regard vers son patron qui déposa les trois tasses de café restantes sur un petit meuble du laboratoire et Kate sortit de son sac à main la bouteille d'huile de paraffine. Abby qui avait parfaitement compris l'utilisation de cette substance et qui la connaissait, elle et ses effets, ne sut retenir un cri de joie mêlé à de la folie enfantine.

\- Tu vas le rendre malade ! S'écria-t-elle en rigolant.  
\- C'est le but.

Elle prit un marqueur et fit un léger trait sous le bouchon des deux gobelets qui ne seraient pas piégés, afin de ne pas confondre leur propre gobelet avec celui que Tony devait prendre. Il serait dommage que la plaisanterie se retourne contre eux, après tout. Elle ouvrit le gobelet de McGee, en réalité destiné à Tony et y versa de l'huile de paraffine dans le café encore chaud , assez chaud pour mélanger parfaitement les deux liquides de densités différentes. Sans goût et sans odeur, impossible pour lui de déceler la présence de ce laxatif, prévu pour des chevaux, dans son café.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais de prendre du café offert par toi, après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, il va se douter qu'il y a une crasse. Expliqua Abby.  
\- Et c'est là que McGee intervient. Répondit simplement Kate avant de reprendre ses explications en s'adressant à ce dernier. Vous allez monter un peu avant nous, demandez à Tony s'il ne nous a pas vu. Il va commencer à se poser des questions sur notre retard et baissera sa garde. Il sera donc moins vigilent. Ensuite, on arrivera avec Gibbs, je lui proposerai du café, s'il accepte, tant mieux ! S'il refuse car il se doute de quoique ce soit, je vous le proposerai et vous accepterez, bien entendu, ne le buvez pas, faites mine de ! Le connaissant, son égo refusera que vous buviez du café alors que lui non, il vous l'arrachera des mains et la magie du laxatif opérera !  
\- Mais c'est génial ! Tu es un génie Kate !  
\- J'ai travaillé pour le président, Abby, je suis entraînée à anticiper.  
\- Oui, et c'est pour ces mêmes qualités que je l'ai recruté. Ajouta Gibbs.

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers lui. Les deux intellectuels venaient de se rappeler qu'il était de la partie aussi. Pour McGee, cela était plus qu'étrange de le voir participer à une telle mascarade, mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour juger, peut-être cela faisait-il partit de ses méthodes, se disait-il. Pour la laborantine, s'était tout aussi étonnant, mais pour elle qui était au courant que les deux agents étaient ensembles, cela paraissait moins utopique. Kate avait sûrement dû le décoincer un peu.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit ! Reprit la brune. Il faut une petite demi-heure pour que ça fasse effet sur un cheval, vue la corpulence de Tony et la dose que j'ai mise, je pense qu'un quart d'heure suffira. On se remettra au travail et, désolé Abby, tu ne pourras pas assister à cela, Gibbs, ici présent, trouvera une mission pour notre cher Tony qui va sentir ses intestins le lâcher. Finit-elle avec son plus beau sourire. Des questions ?  
\- Aucune, j'adore ! Continua Abby.  
\- Je savais que vous étiez timbrés dans ces locaux, mais on ne m'avait pas mis en garde pour ce genre de chose. Répondit McGee.  
\- C'est une première.

Kate ne lâcha pas son sourire et fixa Gibbs comme pour le remercier de participer lui aussi. En effet, ça la tenait à coeur qu'il soit de son côté. En même temps, il n'avait pas réellement le choix s'il ne voulait pas dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine. Voir plus. Surtout que c'était de sa faute si Tony avait fait tout ça et qu'elle avait du se venger à son tour.

\- Allez McGee ! On vous rejoint dans quelques minutes.

Il ne ronchonna pas et rejoignit l'ascenseur afin de retrouver Tony quelques étages au-dessus du laboratoire. Plus que quelques secondes seulement et le plan allait être mis en œuvre. Tony allait bientôt connaître l'humiliation d'une grosse colique, en public.

\- Vous êtes encore là, agent McGee ?  
\- Oui, à vrai dire, j'attends l'agent Gibbs, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était neuf heures. À ce même moment, Kate et Gibbs étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur, mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Et il n'en avait pas le moindre doute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Je veux dire, avec vos signes ? Demanda Kate à son amant.

Gibbs hésita quelques courtes secondes avant de lui répondre en souriant, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avance.

\- Que nous avions profité pleinement de notre matinée...  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais en retard pour la livraison de son café matinal.

Elle fit une grimace avant de le taper tout droit dans le thorax avec gentillesse, comme pour témoigner qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas tout de suite. Elle devait simplement régler un autre problème, avant.

\- C'est vrai ça ! S'écria DiNozzo. Il n'est pas encore là. Et Kate non plus... Ils sont en retard ? Ou bien, ils ont décidé de prendre leur week-end ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ils doivent profiter d'un lit bien douillet et ont oublié que le travail les attendait...

Au même instant, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une Kate absolument radieuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Gibbs la suivit de près et partit directement s'installer à son bureau tandis que la brune se mit à distribuer les cafés : un sur son propre bureau et l'autre dans la main de son amant. Le dernier, le fameux, le café piégé, n'attendait qu'a être bu par l'Italien. Elle le lui tendit en attendant une réaction de sa part.  
Celui-ci, sceptique, fixa ses deux collègues puis détourna son regard sur le gobelet.

\- C'est louche.  
\- Oui, Tony ?  
\- Vous êtes en retard d'une heure, tu es toute souriante, et tu me proposes du café alors que j'ai empiété sur ta vie privée.  
\- Et bien... J'ai décidé que le karma se vengerait si je ne m'excusai pas. Je sais que tu aimes les détails croustillants sur notre vie privée, je te laisse donc imaginer ce pourquoi nous sommes arrivés en retard et mon sourire en découle aussi donc...

Gibbs lui coupa la parole en rigolant. Tony ne comprenait plus rien. Kate venait ouvertement d'admettre qu'elle avait couché avec leur patron le matin même ! Il en attendait plus et fixa Gibbs qui rigolait niaisement.

\- Il faut croire que rester au lit le matin lui apporte du réconfort...

Il n'en avait pas dit plus, laissant planer le doute. McGee qui n'était pas au courant pour les deux tourtereaux ne comprit plus rien non plus. Il était sceptique. Rien ne laissait présager qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais leur réaction était... Étrange. Peut-être jouait-il le jeu pour mieux faire fonctionner le plan, pensa-t-il.

\- Et pour le café ? Relança Tony.  
\- Je suis désolé. Répondit sobrement Kate. Je voulais juste t'avouer que... Pour cette histoire de site de rencontre, tu sais, avec les transsexuels... Et bien s'était moi. Continua-t-elle en feintant de ne pas savoir qu'il savait. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié que tu fouilles dans ma vie privée comme ça et j'ai craqué. Je voulais donc m'excuser. Maintenant, si tu refuses, je comprendrai parfaitement, Tony.  
\- Excuse accepté. Ajouta-t-il tout en restant sceptique quant à sa sincérité. Mais café refusé.  
\- Bien. Je comprends ! Je suis sûr que McGee sera très content d'avoir du café.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui tendit le dernier gobelet. L'intéressé l'attrapa timidement et hésita en regardant le gobelet. Tony les regardait, à présent persuadé que la boisson n'était pas truquée. Après tout, si c'était le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas proposé à l'innocent Timothy.

\- D'ailleurs, que faites-vous là McGee ? Demanda Gibbs.  
\- Il est venu m'apporter mon café. Leur répondit Tony en lui coupant la parole.

Il n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour lui arracher le gobelet des mains. Parfait, pensa Kate. Le plan marchait à merveille, et lui, il était aussi stupide et prévisible qu'elle le pensait. Elle continua de jouer le jeu en reprenant son caractère habituel, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

\- Mais, Tony ! Il y a d'autres façon de faire ! S'indigna-t-elle faussement.  
\- Laissez, ce n'est pas grave. Ajouta McGee.  
\- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer aux imbéciles, vous vous mettrez au travail ! Hurla Gibbs. J'attends toujours vos rapports. Et Kate, tu as plus d'une heure de travail à rattraper, je te rappelle.  
\- Mais, Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est toi qui m'as fait perdre une heure !

Tony se moqua d'elle avant de se remettre sur son ordinateur. Pour sa part, le rapport était quasiment terminé, il avait travaillé pendant cette fameuse heure vacante. De son côté, l'agent de Norfolk ne sut plus où se mettre et se décida en s'installant au dernier bureau. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater LA scène. Celle ou l'agent DiNozzo se précipiterait aux toilettes.  
Tous se mirent donc au travail. Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps pour voir Tony mal à l'aise, secouer légèrement sur sa chaise, chercher une position plus confortable et se retourner dans tous les sens tout en faisant comme si absolument rien ne se passait. C'est cet instant que Gibbs avait choisi pour le mettre K.O.

\- DiNozzo ! Arrête de gesticuler comme ça et donne-moi ton rapport.  
\- Euh... Maintenant patron ?  
\- Non, à la thanksgiving ! Bien sûr que je le veux tout de suite !

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel les trois complices s'échangèrent quelques regards. Était-ce donc le moment ? Ce moment tant attendu ? Il ne se rendait toujours compte de rien et joua le tout pour le tout en se levant, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chaise, son corps l'avait forcé à faire un léger à-coup vers l'avant et rester penché pour ne pas se vider littéralement sur place. Il cherchait visiblement à rester le plus droit possible, mais rien n'y faisait, les trois agents pouvaient très clairement voir que s'il ne restait pas penché vers l'avant, ses sphincters se lâcheraient.  
Kate eut presque de la peine pour lui, mais McGee lui faisant des signes, de là où il était, lui rappela à quel point elle en voulait à ce crétin d'avoir fouillé dans sa vie privée et d'avoir osé faire un faux-compte à son effigie, même si elle l'avait cherchée aussi.  
L'Italien parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bureau de son patron sous les regards amusés des autres et finit par lâcher un gaz plutôt bruyant lorsqu'il tendit le bras afin de donner son dossier à Gibbs. Tous les membres de l'Open Space se retournèrent vers ce son qui sortait du commun - bruits de téléphones, voix de Gibbs qui hurlait, coups de crayon, et réflexions - et se mirent à se moquer de l'agent recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Pardon patron, je crois qu'il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant de partir en courant vers les sanitaires tout en se tenant le ventre. Kate eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une trace marron sur le bleu du jean qu'il portait.  
Cette fois, l'Open Space complet se mit à pouffer de rire et pointer du doigt l'Italien. Après tout, il se moquait toujours des autres, était désagréable ou irrespectueux, alors avec une telle occasion, personne ne sut se retenir.

\- Je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort. Commença Kate.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas regretter de lui avoir fait ça alors que tu ne peux plus rien y faire ? Ou bien profiter de cette vengeance et venir dans mes bras ? Répondit Gibbs avec un air malicieux.

C'est vrai que, dit comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas craquer à la tentation que de rejoindre son collègue et ami pour s'excuser. Elle préférait de loin aller dans les bras de son amant et se moquer de cet adolescent immature. Mais quelque chose l'interpellait : Gibbs voulait-il vraiment s'afficher devant tout les autres ? Surtout dans cet instant où absolument tous les regards étaient figé sur eux depuis cette petite mascarade. Après tout, leur secret n'était plus si bien gardé, Ducky et Abby étaient au courant et Tony ne se gênerai probablement pas pour divulguer l'info à tout le monde après ce petit contre-temps.  
Elle céda à l'invitation et contourna son bureau pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Il se redressa et fit de même, l'accueillant à mi-chemin entre leurs bureaux pour la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrir d'un long et doux baiser sous les yeux étonné et surpris des autres employés.  
McGee ne sut pas comment réagir pour l'occasion, il composa le numéro d'Abby et lui écrit un vague message lui mentionnant de rejoindre les bureaux au plus vite. D'autres, plus sensibles, se mirent à applaudir le couple, non pas parce que c'était " mignon " et romantique, mais parce que pour la première fois dans l'histoire du NCIS, une porte s'ouvrait et laissait présager que l'épouvantable Gibbs deviendrait un ourson gentil voir peut-être même agréable.  
Leur baiser prit fin et Kate se lova dans les bras de son Jethro. C'est à cet instant qu'Abby se décida à faire son apparition, répondant à la demande de l'informaticien. Aussi attendri que les autres par la scène, mais toutefois beaucoup moins surprise car elle était au courant, elle s'approcha de son McGee à elle et enjoliva son visage d'un sourire radieux.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas plus étonné que ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Nooon.  
\- Mais, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je savais.  
\- Alors pourquoi ce sourire ?  
\- Parce qu'ils ne se cachent plus. Où est Tony ?  
\- Ah bah, contrairement à Gibbs et l'agent Todd, il se cache... Aux WC. Conclut-il.

L'objet de leur conversation s'était décidé à revenir, à cet instant, avec un jogging de sport pour remplacer son jean encrassé et une mine de mort-vivant. Il resta bouche-bé devant cette scène un peu trop romantique à son goût et se rapprocha d'Abby et McGee pour en savoir un peu plus. Il avait entendu la réponse de McGee à la laborantine et laissa machinalement son bras gifler le crâne de celui-ci.

\- Mais ! Et ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
\- Vous saviez que Kate a mis du laxatif dans ce gobelet, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Vous le méritiez !

Et hop, une deuxième baffe. Gibbs se retourna sans lâcher sa bien-aimée et se rapprocha d'eux pour, à son tour, taper McGee. Mais, non pas sur le crâne, il l'avait tapoté avec douceur sur l'épaule comme pour le remercier. DiNozzo les fixait tous les deux avec méchanceté et jalousie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne à son tour une gifle derrière le crâne.

\- Hey ! Gibbs !  
\- Ce n'est pas moi. Omit-il en souriant.  
\- Alors... Qui ?

Il chercha autour de lui, seulement McGee, la laborantine, son patron et sa collègue... Un peu trop souriante à son goût.

\- Kate, je te jure que si tu refais ça ! Je te...  
\- Si je fais ça, quoi ? Lui dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.  
\- Je te...  
\- Les laxatifs ne t'ont pas suffi, Tony ? Reprit Gibbs sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
\- J'aurai pu mourir !  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un rescapé de guerre, pauvre Chérubin. Répondit Kate avec ironie.  
\- Les agents de nettoyage vont mourir !  
\- Ca m'étonnerait. Reprit Gibbs. Tu vas nettoyer tes cochonneries.  
\- Mais ! Vous vous moquez de moi ?!  
\- Sûrement pas. Tu utilises McGee pour enquêter sur Kate, et par la même occasion, sur moi, tu divulgues des infos à Ducky, tu te sers de lui, tu créer un faux-compte qui compromet la crédibilité de Caitlin... Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça ?  
\- C'est elle qui a commencé !  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda la brune en toute innocence.  
\- Tu m'as fait passer pour un transsexuel.  
\- C'était assez grave pour toi pour faire croire à des centaines de personnes que j'ai des mycoses, peut-être ?!  
\- Roooh ! Tu extrapoles tout ! Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta petite personne. Et puis, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à te faire avaler des laxatifs de force !  
\- Je ne t'ai forcé en rien, Tony ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.  
\- Et c'est reparti. Marmonna Gibbs en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

McGee et Abby l'avaient suivis du regard. Il releva les yeux vers eux pour partager son désespoir quant aux deux gamins qui chahutaient juste à côté, toujours observés par le reste des locaux du NCIS, dont le directeur Thomas Morrow en personne. Abby le lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête d'aller mettre fin à cette querelle, sinon cette histoire partirait bien trop loin.  
Il comprit aussitôt et se leva de sa chaise avant de siffler un grand coup. Tout le monde se tut. Dont les deux agents. Il se rapprocha alors d'eux et mit une baffe derrière la tête de Tony... Et de Kate. Ils y avaient tous les deux eut le droit, cette fois.

\- Pourquoi moi ? S'indigna Kate.  
\- Parce que vous m'énervez, tous les deux !

Elle fit la moue et décida de ne plus parler jusqu'à avoir des excuses. Tony se moqua d'elle avec son sourire d'enfant mais s'en prit une deuxième qui le calma.

\- Kate ? Demanda l'ancien marin's.  
\- Je ne te parle plus.  
\- Donc pas de restaurant ce soir ?  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- Je pensais emmener ma future fiancée au Diplomate, un merveilleux restaurant français... Et finir l'après-midi dans ma cave, en présence d'un bateau qui attend d'être poncé par quatre petites mains. Mais finalement, je pense que la journée risque d'être compromise, dans de telles circonstances.  
\- Non, Gibbs. Ca ne marche pas sur moi. Pas de restaurant et pas de bateau sans excuses. Mais je ne ferai pas non plus ce fichu rapport.  
\- Ahah ! Kate ! Je crois que le boss veut t'exploiter !  
\- Tony, tu la boucles.  
\- Mais je t'assure, il vient de dire que tu allais travailler sur son bateau !  
\- Et toi, tu vas travailler à la conciergerie, imbécile !  
\- Tu ne peux rien y faire.  
\- Moi, si. Coupa le directeur en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre du haut de ses escaliers.  
\- Pardon, Monsieur. S'excusa Tony.

Visiblement, seul le Directeur et Abby avaient entendu en détails les paroles du renard aux poils d'argent. Abby se mit à sautiller comme une enfant et applaudir quasiment silencieusement tandis que Morrow coupa court aux paroles de Tony afin de laisser Gibbs faire sa demande en paix.

\- Je crois que l'agent Gibbs avait quelque chose à proposer à l'agent Todd, avant que vous n'ouvriez votre bouche pour raconter des bêtises. Laissez-le finir ou je vous envoie à la conciergerie, comme l'a proposée l'agent Todd.

Celle-ci venait de comprendre en retraçant les paroles qu'elle avait entendu et se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Restaurant ce soir ? Puis... Bateau ?  
\- Totalement vrai. Répondit-il. Mais si le Directeur l'accepte, j'aimerais que l'agent DiNozzo soit chargé de nettoyer les sanitaires, avant d'aller faire le tri dans l'armurerie, bien entendu.  
\- Pour la conciergerie, on peut attendre, peut-être ? Demanda Tony avec crainte.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, tout les autres agents le regardèrent de nouveau. Kate se permit un rire moqueur.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Ajouta Gibbs avant d'attraper sa fiancée par la taille et l'emmener dans l'ascenseur.

La journée semblait chargée pour eux, il n'était que dix heures et ils savaient pertinemment comment se finirait la journée. Ou plutôt, comment leur après-midi allait commencer.

\- Je crois que je ne m'y ferai vraiment pas... Termina Tony en marmonnant.  
\- À ce que Gibbs et Kate soient ensembles ? Demanda la laborantine.  
\- Gibbs célibataire est grincheux et exécrable, insupportable. Kate de son côté est une vraie fouine, mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ensembles ils deviennent encore pires ! Je vais vivre un enfer, maintenant. Que dieu me bénisse. Conclut-il ironiquement, avec une touche d'espoir dans la voix.  
\- C'est un diable avec cette même inscription, Tony.  
\- Hein ?! De quoi tu me parles ?  
\- Sur sa fesse.

Aussitôt entendu, Tony ouvrit grand la bouche et resta figé, comme paralysé par la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre Abby et par le laxatif qui faisait crier ses intestins.  
Abby était contente d'elle, elle avait réussi à faire buguer Tony. Elle attrapa McGee par l'avant-bras et l'emmena direction l'ascenseur, pour rejoindre son Labby.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait pour qu'il soit comme ça ?  
\- Je lui ai dévoilé le tatouage de Kate.


End file.
